


Children of a Better World

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't care what Hux's real first name is, It's Brendol here, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Snoke is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: History changed in the simple act of Han choosing to be with Luke instead of Leia. From there, everything was better.





	

Poe Dameron was 17 years old and he needed to go to the hanger bay, right now. He glanced around the classroom and, discovering the teacher was busy with another student, he slipped out the back door of the classroom. Once he was far enough down the hall that he was sure he wouldn’t be heard, he ran.

* * *

FN-2187 was in his ninth year of training, and he was scared. He had never been a good cadet, despite being on the fast track to officer, so emotions weren’t new to him, but he’d never felt one this strongly before.

“Are you ready?” the man who had rescued him from the First Order asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes Master Luke,” FN-2187 answered, clinging to the small knapsack of clothing the Jedi had given him.

Master Luke smiled, using a gentle hand to lead FN-2187 out of the ship. FN-2187 saw the boy immediately, and he broke away from Master Luke, running to the boy, burying his face in the older boy’s stomach.

“There you are,” the boy murmured, running a gentle hand over FN-2187’s hair. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You knew I was coming?” FN-2187 asked, looking up. 

“I had a feeling,” the boy said with a smile. “What’s your name buddy?”

FN-2187 frowned. “I don’t have a name,” he said quietly, “Just a designation. FN-2187.”

“I’m not calling you that,” the boy said instantly. “You need a name, not just a number. How about Finn?”

“Finn,” the former Stormtrooper cadet said, tasting the word in his mouth. “I like it. What’s your name?”

“I’m Poe,” the older boy said. “Poe Dameron.”

“And he’s supposed to be in class,” Master Luke said from behind Finn. “What are you doing here Poe?”

“I had to be here Master Luke!” Poe protested, Finn clinging to his side. “I...Something made me come here, I had to be here.”

Master Luke looked at the two, Finn clinging to Poe as the older boy spoke to the Jedi. His face softened a bit. “Do you want to help Finn get settled? I think the room next to yours is empty.”

Poe lit up. “Thank you Master Luke!” he said before taking Finn by the hand and leading him out of the hanger bay, into the Jedi Temple proper.

* * *

Finn hadn’t been at the Jedi Temple for long, but he had learned 3 things since he had left the First Order. First, ice cream was the best thing he’d ever tasted, chocolate especially. Second, Poe Dameron was the best person in the in the entire universe. And third, even though his life at the Temple was so much better than it had been, something was still missing.

Finn felt the instant the missing piece was close, and he snuck out of class, meeting Poe, and surprisingly, Ben Skywalker-Solo, in the hallway. Finn took Poe’s hand and nearly ran down the hall, both older boys right behind him.

This time, he didn’t even let Poe try to hide as the three of them waited for the ship.

* * *

Rey Kenobi was five years old, and her mom and dad had left her on Jakku the second he had started showing any proficiency in the Force. Rey had no idea what that meant until Master Luke found her and took her to the Jedi Temple.

There were three boys waiting in the hanger when she and Master Luke arrived at the Temple. They were all older than her, one looked about 10, one looked about 17, and the third about 15. The youngest boy, who had been holding the oldest boy by the hand, stepped forward, letting go of his companion’s hand. “I’m Finn,” he introduced himself. “That’s Poe Dameron,” the oldest boy, “And Ben Skywalker-Solo,” the other boy.

“Rey-Lynn Kenobi,” she answered. “But you can call me Rey.”

Finn nodded before turning to Master Luke. “Can she have the room next to mine?”

Master Luke considered this for a minute before nodding. “Take Ben with you.”

Finn made a face but nodded. “Yes Master Luke,” he said, despite his obvious dislike of the boy named Ben.

“You three may be excused from your classes for the rest of today, but I expect to see all of you back at lessons by tomorrow.”

“Yes Master Luke!” all three boys chorused as Finn led Rey away.

* * *

Rey had nightmares, that was normal, considering her parents had abandoned her on a desert world.

This wasn’t her usual nightmare, of her parents telling her she was unnatural and that they never wanted to see her again. In this dream, everything was dark, and there was a scary man with scars all over his visible body. Her normal nightmares drove her to Poe’s room, where she would curl up with him and Finn, who was there more often than not and bask in the unconditional love she had never gotten from her parents until all three of them fell asleep. But this one caused her to go past Poe’s room, to Ben’s.

She opened the bedroom door slowly, seeing Ben in his bed, tossing and turning, murmuring the word ‘no’ over and over again in his sleep.

“Ben,” she nudged him, “Ben, wake up.”

The older boy shot up, gasping for breath. “Rey?” he asked when he got his breath back. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a nightmare,” Rey said, clambering into the bed with Ben, leaning into him as he automatically wrapped an arm around her.

“Why didn’t you go see Poe?” he asked, knowing that was what she normally did.

“Wasn’t a Poe nightmare,” she murmured. “It was your nightmare,” she paused. “Who was that man?”

Ben’s arm tightened. “The man with the scars?” Rey nodded. “He’s a bad man Rey, a really bad man.”

“Is he a Dark Jedi?” Rey asked in a small voice.

Ben nodded. “We don’t need to talk about him,” Ben told her. “We should probably go back to sleep.”

“Can I stay here?” Rey asked with a yawn.

“Of course Rey,” Ben said, laying down and taking the younger girl with him. “Good night.” 

“Good night Ben,” Rey said on a yawn. She was asleep in minutes, quickly followed by Ben.

* * *

Fin loved the droids in the Rebellion. They had personalities and thoughts of their own and that was the best thing to a young boy who had never seen that even in people before.

So when he heard his favorite droid, R2-D2, fighting with Master Luke and C-3PO, he went to investigate.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked, standing next to R2.

The astromech droid spoke slowly, knowing Fin’s binary wasn’t very good.

Finn nodded. “Where is it?” he asked the blue and white R2 unit. The droid led Finn to a small form against the wall that was covered with a cloth. The boy drew the cloth off the still form and drew in a soft breath when he saw the droid. “Is this a BB unit?” he asked R2.

R2 beeped in affirmation, nudging at both the non-functional droid and the boy.

“I think we can fix it,” Finn said, running a hand over the BB unit’s head. “Poe’s really good with this kind of stuff.”

R2 beeped excitedly, rolling back in his own version of the excited bounce Finn sometimes saw Rey do.

“Let’s go get the others,” Finn said to R2, leading the astromech droid away to find Poe and Rey.

Master Luke watched the boy lead the droid out. “This may be a mistake,” he said a few minutes after Finn had left. “What do you think 3PO?”

“I think, Sir,” C-3PO said, beginning slowly. “That this could be good, both for the children and for R2-D2.”

Luke made a considering noise. “I think you may be onto something there 3PO.”

* * *

“Everything is in the right place,” Poe mused, looking over the newly painted BB unit. “And nothing’s broken.”

“So why isn’t it working?” Rey asked, looking over Poe’s shoulder.

“Have you checked the chips?” Ben asked from the doorway.

Poe’s eyes narrowed in thought and he let out a hum. “Rey, can you go grab your handheld?” he asked the girl.

“Here,” Ben said, handing his device to Poe. “It’s the one Poppa uses to service C-3PO and R2-D2.”

“Thanks,” Poe said, ejecting the personality chip and carefully putting it in the port on the handheld. “Wow,” he said softly as he looked at the information scrolling across the screen. “Something scrambled this droid.”

“EMP?” Ben asked, looking over Poe’s shoulder at the information.

“How do we fix it?” Finn asked, stroking the droid’s head.

“We need to reprogram it,” Ben answered, “Total factory reset at the very least.”

“How do you do that?” Rey asked, sitting opposite the droid from Finn.

“A week,” Ben answered after a moment of thought, “For each chip. More if you guys want me to teach you how.”

Rey nodded, moving to see the handheld’s screen. “Show me.”

* * *

Three weeks after Ben offered to help Finn, Poe, and Rey fix the droid, christened BB-8 when it first turned on, a TIE fighter crash landed only a few feet from the hangar doors. Ben, who was on his way back from meditation in the woods, was the first to reach it.

There was a girl maybe a few years older than him, trying to pull an achingly familiar redheaded boy from the wreckage. He rushed over and lifted a piece of rubble that had fallen on the boy’s legs, allowing the girl to pull him out. “Can you carry him?” Ben asked.

The girl shook her head, hands shaking. “He saved me,” she said quietly.

“He’ll be fine,” Ben said, carefully picking up the boy. “Follow me.”

The girl nodded and Ben swiftly made his way through the Temple, “What’s your name?” he asked her when they arrived at the medical bay and he had placed Brendol in the care of the medical droids.

“Lieutenant PH-1324,” she said, voice steady despite the tremor in her hands that was subsiding. “He is-”

“Brendol Hux II,” Ben finished for her. “I know all about him.” He turned to face her. “Except for what happened to cause him to be in this condition, here.”

“The Supreme Leader decided that it was his fault that his chosen apprentice kept refusing the Dark Side.” She looked at Ben. “How do you know Hux?”

Ben’s heart clenched, a ball of let forming in his stomach. “Brendol is the reason I said no,” Ben said softly. “Bren and Rey.”

“You’re Ben Skywalker-Solo?” she asked, slightly shocked.

Ben nodded as a medical droid approached them.

“Ben Skywalker-Solo,” the droid beeped in binary. “The patient is awake and asking for you.”

Ben motioned for PH-1324 to stay where she was and followed the droid to the med bay bunk occupied by Brendol.

“Hey,” Ben said, more hesitant than he had been since the first time he had met the other in dreams. “How are you feeling?”

“Are you real?” Brendol asked instead of answering. “I feel like I’m dreaming again.”

“I’m real,” Ben answered. “You crash landed outside the Temple with Lieutenant PH-1324.”

“Is she alright?” Brendol asked, trying to sit up in the bed.

“Hey,” Ben gently pushed Brendol back into the bed. “You were just punished by Snoke and in a TIE fighter crash, you need to rest, I’ll get her.”

Brendol settled back into the bed with a huff, but he stayed put, so Ben took it as a win and went to collect PH-1324.

* * *

“Ben?” Rey poked her head around the divider in the med bay. “Are you okay? Master Luke told me you’d been in med bay all day!”

“I’m fine Rey,” Ben said as she came the rest of the way in. “A friend of mine was in an accident.” 

Rey frowned, obviously thinking. “Finn and Poe are fine,” she said. “And I’m here.”

“I do have more friends than just the three of you,” Ben said only sounding mock offended.

Rey gave him a disbelieving look.

“Rude,” Ben said, tugging on her braid. “Rey-Lynn Kenobi, this is Brendol Hux II and Lieutenant PH-, I mean, Phasma, formerly of the First Order.”

Rey turned to look at Brendol and Phasma. “He’s the boy you dream about!” Rey exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth. “You didn’t know about that,” she said through her hand.

Ben rolled his eyes, “You aren’t very subtle Rey,” he told her, “And Brendol knows I dreamed about him. They were mutual dreams.”

“Oh,” Rey dropped her hands and stared unashamedly at Brendol. 

“So you’re the infamous Rey-Lynn,” Brendol looked at the girl with interest. “Ben told me a lot about you.” 

Rey smiled brightly before sitting down and sharing embarrassing stories about Ben until the med droid kicked all three of them out.

* * *

Luke Skywalker didn’t see Obi-Wan very often anymore, but when he did, he know it would be important.

“You’ve done well,” Obi-Wan said, causing Luke to turn from where he was watching Ben, Rey, Poe, and Finn play with BB-8 while Brendol and Phasma watched, looking amused.

“Thank you, Master,” Luke said with a nod.

“You changed the course of history Luke,” Obi-Wan said seriously. “Ben and Han, they weren’t meant to be yours.”

“Master?”

Obi-Wan didn’t respond, watching the children as they dragged Brendol and Phasma into an intricate looking game of tag. “You have made the future a brighter place, Luke,” the ghost said eventually. “Your legacy will help keep the Force balanced for many years to come.”

Obi-Wan disappeared before Luke could respond or ask for clarification. With a sigh, the Jedi turned back to watch the children play their games.

**Author's Note:**

> Timelines suck. I mean really, I had a nice and neat timeline written out in multiples of five. Then I went and looked up people’s actual ages. You should see the papers I wrote it all down on.
> 
> There may be more of this, but probably not, unless I get struck by the bolt of inspiration.
> 
> This was not beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
